<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My New Pants [podfic] by Sab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937220">My New Pants [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab'>Sab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scrubs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, Exactly as Gay as Canon, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Pants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sacred Heart Hospital, fantasy sequences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JD's having one of those days. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Espinosa Turk/Christopher Turk, Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My New Pants [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249">My New Pants</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk">Punk</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Punk wrote this as a birthday present for ME, so it seemed appropriate that I podfic it for her. Also Punk is awesome; send her feedback on this hilarious story. </p><p>Length ~ 16 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    </p>
  <p>
<iframe></iframe></p>
  <p>
<a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/d6uzfaxffyn9vs3/My_New_Pants.mp3/file">Download mp3 from Mediafire</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/38h5vp2upolmtlu/My_New_Pants.m4b/file">Download m4b from Mediafire</a><br/>
<a href="https://archive.org/details/my-new-pants">Audio hosted at the Internet Archive</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>